


Family shrine

by OneSpacer



Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Oneshot, references to shintoism and buddhism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSpacer/pseuds/OneSpacer
Summary: A moment from the past and Faith visits her family shrine to talk to her deseaced mother.





	Family shrine

“No, Faith.” Erika smiled “If you connect the wires like they will cause a short circuit.” Even in the mix of her neverending work Erika always found time for her daughter. She was really proud of her daughter who had turned to be quite a technician after taking interest in electronics at a young age. Faith, of course, had decided their roles to be an apprentice and a master to make it sound more cool. Erika, of course, agreed it to be so but would never admit it.

“So.. If I change it..” Young girl muttered while erasing her earlier sketch and quickly drew a new one before showing her notebook to her master once again “Would it work like this?” Mother would gaze upon the drawing with care before saying anything. Her daughter had done only minor changes but they correctly fixed the earlier problem. Wanting to keep the suspense going a little while longer Erika kept quiet for the longest time until finally nodding and flashing a bright smile. “It will work.” She admitted before petting Faith’s head. “You have become a good student and-” Sigh left the woman’s lips as the little girl sprung up and sprinted out of the room before she could finish “Thanks mom!” The yell was barely loud enough to be heard from the other side of the house once Faith finally remembered to thank her for the advice.. Shaking her head Erika resumed her work but found new energy to do it. How happy she was for being an inspiration for that little mischief maker.

“No.. Thank you, Faith.” She spoke out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

“Hey, mom..” Woman’s voice was tender yet shy. She stood in front of a framed artwork that depicted complex patterns that, at least to the artist’s daughter, resembled computer circuits. Faith had been allowed to visit the office alone where the painting was displayed by Dogen, the crime czar of Glass, who had shown to be a sentimental man after agreeing to this request.

It sure wasn’t a proper family shrine but to Faith it was all there was and to her it was enough. To be honest it was more of an insult of a shrine but as long as her mother’s artwork was in Dogen’s care she couldn’t do it justice. “I just..” She tried to start again but the words didn’t come. Why was it so hard to speak up? No one was really listening. Not anyone in this realm of hers at least.

“I’m sorry I didn’t turn out to be the way you hoped.” Her tone was silent and full of regret. She let out an awkward laugh beckoning the empty office around her. The only way she made it here was through Dogen and the crime czar sure made her work for this.. Audition. It wasn’t a simple matter to accomplish but she had done her part and the man kept his word so here she was talking to a painting of her lost mother. Quite far from ideal.

“I have been working as a courier.. Among other things.” Even now Faith couldn’t bring herself to admit that she had been working for a crime syndicate. Her voice was cracking “Kate.. She graduated from police academy a few weeks back.” Her eyes were watering “I couldn’t be there but I heard she did good.” Deep breaths “I’m proud of her. I’m sure you are too.” It was hard to say it knowing her sister was now part of the city police who chased after the runners like her. But Faith was proud of Kate despite that.

Tears started to fall. She felt regret for running away from home after her mother’s death. She felt regret she wasn’t there for Kate. She felt regret she couldn’t stop her father from drinking. She felt like she had done nothing but help their family to fall apart after Erika was gone.

“I’m so sorry we didn’t turn out to be the way you hoped.”

But Erika heard.. And she was still proud of her little mischief maker.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a way to develop Faith as my roleplaying muse in tumblr.  
> In the end I liked it so much that I thought of sharing it here.
> 
> In my depiction of the character Faith believes both in shintoism and buddhism.  
> She tries to acquire her mother's artwork to make a proper family shrine but for now she has to settle down with visiting Dogen's office in peace.
> 
> Happy mother's day! (Or some other day if you read this on any other day than that.)


End file.
